Protection
by Kagosha
Summary: In the midsts of their journey to save Serah, Vanille begins to feel something for another woman. How will she deal with these emotions? Will she act? or stand to see her heart broken? Rated T for language, and possible content to come in later chapters. (Fanille, hint of Flight)


Disclaimer: I do not own Vanille, Fang, or anyother characters from Final Fanrasy XIII. All rights belong to Square Enix, respectively.

A/N: This is my first Final Fantasy XIII fanfic, please be gentle ^^;

Chapter 1: Battle

It was a beautiful day the warm sun was shining on Grand Pulse and there was a nice breeze. I stood on a cliff edge overseeing the vast landscape of The Archlyte Steppe, my hands locked behind my back as I hummed a pleasant tune I remembered being sung to me as a child in Oerba. Of course, taking in the tranquility was short-lived...

"Vanille!" A brash voice suddenly warned.  
I sqeaked as Fang forced me behind her, her enormous stave all that separated us from a huge Wyvern. I clung to her instinctively, her tan skin was brimming with energy. She grunted, gritting her teeth. The winged beast hissed, irritated of the Pulsian's blockade. Fang turned her head to the side, calling to the rest of our party who were quickly on the scene.

"It's go time!" A pink haired woman shouted, running in with her gunblade, springing into action. Once in proxmity of us she crouched down and released silver whirlwinds of steel creating fierce Blitz attacks which temporarily threw the enemy off balance, causing Fang to jump back with my arms still round her waist. I squeaked in surprise.  
Blue light shone off her body as Lightning next launched fire and ice based moves. A blonde haired man, Snow, went in with his gloved fists, while Sachz, ever wary, fired his pistols from a safe distance. It wasn't until the fight was at its half-way point that the youngest of the team appeared. Hope had been out foraging for things to eat. Dumbfounded, He dropped the collected berries once he saw what was happening to his friends, and grabbed his Boomarang-type weapon off his belt.

"I'm coming!" He shouted, sending out blasts of Water towards the monster while conjuring protective Synergy to everyone. I, myself took the opportunity to break away from my fellow Pulsian's side, also casting Elemental spells. Fang had taken to the skies with a rush of red dancing off her skin. She was very close to the Wyvern's hideous face now, unafraid to take it head-on as a Commando.  
"Hey there, nasty!" She bared her teeth, sending her weapon into its eye socket, evoking a screech.

"Come on you!" I shouted launching everything I had. I was breathing hard when a rush of white light surrounded me and my Brand pulsated. We'd switched Paradigms again. I was in Sabateur, tossing off Poison and Slow. Lucky for me, those spells were highly effectice. The first attack went through, but the seconed missed to my dismay. My knees quivered, as I struggled against a burst of Aeroga that came barreling my direction. I felt my body leaving the ground, the Marlboro Wand also got swept away. Before I knew it I was flying in a minature tornado when the attack strengthened. My eyes closed to prevent the entrance of debris as I continued to rise higher. Something sharp caught my face, the claws? I swallowed, I was sure to be smacked to the ground, helpless. However, just as I braced for impact, someone caught me. I squeaked, grabbing onto them.

"Got'cha" it was Fang. I trembled, trying to steady my breathing as she carefully positioned me behind her once more.

"Nice Catch!" Called Lightning landing by Fang as she severed a smaller enemy down the center with her Gunblade. Fang laughed, winking at her in response.

"Hang on tight! Ya hear me?" The older Pulsuan instructed gruffly over her shoulder, her emeralds focused on me for a moment

"Okay!" I nodded, clinging to her back. She moved into me as she got ready to fight again. Her body was very toned and I could smell a hint of Jasmine perfume mixed with Vanilla, it calmed me somehow. I felt so safe.  
I could feel the swish of her javelin, as a yellow glow emitted from her skin, and she put weight on her weapon, setting into Sentinel. Fang smirked, egging on the winged creature, daring it to enter her trap. The moment it neared close enough Lightning had used Launch and gone for a successful Kill-Shot. The Wyvern cried out, crumbling to dust, it's remains left to swirl in the atmosphere.

It was then that a feeling of relief swept over us. Sighs all around, weapons sheathed. Hope cheerfully reported to Lightning and Snow of his edible findings, as Sachz gave a brief glance to the Heavens in thanks and sat on the ground, clearly worn out. Fang half turned to me with a raised brow and a faint smirk, as I was still holding on to her tightly. A warm sensation filled my face as I stared doe-eyed into her cool green eyes. I lowered my head, backing away and let go of her shoulders. She faced me fully now, tilted her head confusedly and propped my chin up with the side of her thumb and index finger. I flinched when her finger tips happened upon a scrape.

"You need to be more careful, Vanille" she noted in a calm yet serious tone, examining them.

"Ow, it's er, just a tiny place...," I muttered after she released me.

"Besides, look! Hope found us something to eat!" I smiled widely.

"Fine, food, then we'll get you fixed" she responded playfully waggling a finger at me, and placing a hand behind my back as we walked to meet the others. She was so good to me, protecting me all the time, looking out for me even though we barely knew each other. She stood by unyeilding, and trusted me, even though she couldn't remember anything before her Crystal Stasis. It made me wonder how someone in that position could be so caring towards a stranger. Then again, who was I to judge? All of the others were my friends too...

A/N: So, what do you guys think? Please R&R! 3


End file.
